


x (+n) Things Everyone Knows About Radek Zelenka

by fleshlycherry



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Ten Things, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshlycherry/pseuds/fleshlycherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple facts about Radek Zelenka.  Also, with a bonus track of <em>Five Things People Would Wish They Knew About Radek Zelenka If They Knew Them</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. x (+n) Things Everyone Knows About Radek Zelenka

_x._  
Radek Zelenka does not rule Altantis' black market with an iron fist. Sergeant Jacobs, a marine from the original expedition, and Dr. Parrish, all broad toothy smiles and large hands clapping you on the shoulder, are there to make that clear to you.

 _ix._  
It is Kusanagi Miko who keeps the betting pool accounts. Radek is only involved because Miko likes to run everything past a second pair of eyes. Jacobs and Parrish are available to explain this to you as well.

 _viii._  
Radek is in love with Elizabeth Weir.

 _a)_ When she (is lost) dies, the black market and betting pools go silent.

 _b)_ When she returns (beautiful, young, Replicated, less), he says nothing when Ronon's eyes follow her across the room. He is almost glad when she leads the others through the gate.

 _vii._  
Doctor Z likes the marines. Sometimes he may bluster but when push comes to shove, they know where he stands. If newly arrived scientists take exception to them, Radek says nothing. After the first offworld scare/Wraith attack/Atlantis invasion Radek is the one who invites the scientists to poker nights and makes sure that they sit next to their new heroes.

 _vi._  
Zelenka does run the poker nights. All players register with him; preferred duty shifts, access to a gene-carrier, chocolate bars, mp3s, and all other accepted forms of currency end up written on slips of paper in his neat writing. He keeps a master list of everything won and lost and he only takes his (admittedly small) cut from the big ticket winners.

 _v._  
Radek does not think Atlanis is alive. He knows she is and will say all sorts of rude things about you in Czech if you think otherwise. This does not make him very popular with certain groups of the scientists, but the military-types respect him just that much more for it.

 _iv._  
The marines really like their Doctor Z. They don't understand his answers to the questions they ask to pass the time on missions or city-exploration duty, but Doctor Z will always actually take the time to answer and chatter away at them like they do.

 _iii._  
Radek Zelenka is in love with Elizabeth Weir but he does get a little jealous of the way Miko gushes about Rodney and eats the occasional quiet dinner with Peter Grodin. After Grodin dies, he eats with Miko silently and she is glad of the company.

 _ii._  
Radek has easy access to all the explored, but unused, rooms in the city. When you need a small, quiet room on the edges of the city (to scream, to sing, to fuck, to paint, to cry, to just be alone), you ask him.

 _i._  
Radek does not ask and Radek does not tell. When you need to visit someone in the infirmary, he knows the schedule of military and civilian medical staff and will arrange for your visit to go unseen.

 _n._  
Radek Zelenka, Ph.D. does not always win prime/not prime but that is only because it is an unwinnable game.


	2. Five Things People Would Wish They Knew About Radek Zelenka If They Knew Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Things People Would Wish They Knew About Radek Zelenka If They Knew Them
> 
> (Ronon would be especially interested in _ii_.)

_v._  
Radek believes in God. In an alien city, on a strange planet, in a galaxy far far away, this bit of knowledge would ease some of the other personel. It just rubs certain among them the wrong way when McKay rolls his eyes as they cross themselves before stepping through the 'Gate.

 _iv._  
Radek is scared all the time. Usually it is just the low simmer that comes with living in hostile times, but it can spike hot and crushing at a moments notice. He has nothing but respect, and there is even a glimmer of awe in his eyes, for those who make it their work to protect him.

 _iii._  
Radek’s mother, and then when she passed on Radek himself, had a cat. He remembers it, and its angry cat-face, fondly.

 _ii._  
Radek loves Elizabeth Weir, but he would really not be opposed to a tall, broad shouldered marine requesting some sort of private assistance in a safely explored, yet largely empty and distant, part of the city.

 _i._  
In June 1990, Radek Zelenka voted for the first time in his life. Shortly after, he moved to America.


End file.
